


圣域学院记事

by SilentWater



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: Next Dimension - Myth of Hades, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWater/pseuds/SilentWater
Summary: “你好，请问圣域学院怎么去？”“你好好学习，就能考上了。”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Part.1

0、  
“你好，请问圣域学院怎么去？”  
“你好好学习，就能考上了。”  
“……我是到那里报道的新生。”  
“看见那座高塔了么？笔直走过去就可以了。”  
高楼长的极有风范，远远望去直入云霄，玄武心里顿时对即将来临的校园生活充满向往，对名声斐然的圣域学院肃然起敬：“不好意思，再请问一下，那座楼是做什么的？”  
“据说顶层是学生会长的专用浴室。”  
“……谢谢。”玄武心里顿时对素未谋面的学生会长产生出奇怪的联想，然后他拿起地图：“不好意思，再再请问一下……恩？人呢？”  
刚才的好心人已经不见了。

1、  
玄武正襟端坐在台下，胸前的蝴蝶结系的一丝不苟，哈宾杰早已换了个舒服的姿势呼呼大睡，不动继续做沉思状，双子姐妹还是腻在一道说话，席勒继续捧着厚厚的精装书，时贞目光炯炯的看着手表，贵鬼小心翼翼的左右张望后，还是乖乖的玩起了手机。  
“……最后，我在此谨代表全校学生欢迎你们来到圣域学院，也衷心祝愿今后四年的学习生活会成为你们人生中珍贵的经历和财富。谢谢大家。”撒加稍稍鞠躬后便走下演讲台，留下一个光辉的背影。  
主持人阿布罗狄报幕：“感谢学生会长撒加的致辞，接下来有请新生代表玄武上台发言。”  
玄武猛地从座位上站起来，动静之大彻底惊醒了美梦之中的哈宾杰，他揉揉眼睛拉过坐在边上的贵鬼：“发生什么事了？”  
贵鬼看着哈宾杰满脸茫然，笑眯眯的答道：“玄武只是太用力了。”  
虽然没听懂但是感觉很厉害的样子。哈宾杰转过身又开始睡觉。  
“各位领导，各位老师，各位同学，大家上午好。”玄武笔挺笔挺的站在演讲台上，所有的灯光都集中他的身上，光线的强烈甚至让他只能瞧见台下一片茫茫的白：“……谢谢大家。”念完的那一刻他长长的舒了口气，以至于走到后台时都未发现撒加正以嘉奖的目光看着自己。  
玄武站在暗处望向大礼堂里压压的大片人，恍惚意识到，新的生活真的开始了。

2、  
大一学生的寝室是两室一厅的布局，两个四人间公用一个客厅和盥洗室。  
玄武打开门的时候，已经有人在了，那人笑起来的时候两个眼睛就弯成新月状：“你们好，我的名字是阿莫尔，请多指教。”  
几人交换了姓名和专业之后，贵鬼问道：“刚刚在大礼堂的时候好像没见到你？”  
“有些事情耽误了，没来得及赶上开学典礼。”阿莫尔随意的将此事揭了过去。  
而不动在阿莫尔若有似无的注视里，继续笑得高深莫测。

3、  
在这届学生入住前，整幢宿舍楼都全部翻修过，因此只需要将大包小包的行李收拾完毕就可以了，只不过……  
“不动，你为什么要贴……呃……这么花哨的墙纸？”  
“不可说。”  
“贵鬼，这些奇奇怪怪的沙子是什么？”  
“有用的东西。”  
“阿莫尔，你……算了算了，随你吧。”  
阿莫尔虽然疑惑，但还是将几个木偶挂在了床头。  
寝室长玄武正在苦恼的抱头，隔壁的情况好不到哪里去。  
原定的寝室长芳臣因为种种原因未能按时前来报道，房间里的三个人一团混乱。  
“席勒，有艺术追求是件好事情，但是也请照顾一下别人的感受！这些棺材板是什么啊！”  
“时贞，有时间观念确实是种优点，但是房间里挂满钟看起来真是很不吉利啊！”  
“还有你——哈宾杰！这些骨头是哪来的？不知道的人还以为我们这里是屠宰场呢！”  
………………  
玄武听了半天壁角顿时油然而生一种欣慰的错觉，虽然现在房间看起来有些异类，但至少没有被当做凶杀现场的危险。

4、  
促进室友感情的良好手段是一起吃饭，这点很长时间以来都是学生间的共识。  
圣域学院的食堂以美食的多样性著称，于是——  
玄武喝着香喷喷的甲鱼汤，贵鬼心满意足的啃着羊腿，哈宾杰端着烤牛肉独占了一大张桌子，席勒斯文的吃着螃蟹，不动点了印度咖喱饭，时贞吃的是日本那边的家常菜。  
阿莫尔熟门熟路的和食堂负责人打好招呼，接着捧着一大盘金灿灿的炸鸡翅过来：“你们知道这里做得最好的是什么吗？就是这黄金鸡翅膀！”

5、  
正在家中备战高考的星矢猛地打了个喷嚏。  
学生会副会长艾俄罗斯走出学生会大楼的时候忽然觉得一阵凉风嗖嗖吹过。  
刚刚结束课程的希绪弗斯觉得耳朵有点痒，心想大概是最近学习太忙了吧。

6、  
贵鬼打开大门看到了微笑的穆，不知为何竟生出强烈的熟悉感，于是两个人在门口开始谈天说地谈古论今，当玄武发现出门的路被堵住的时候已经过了半个小时。  
穆终于想起此行的真正目的，他清清嗓子：“你们好，我是校生活部部长，单名一个穆字。按照学校的惯例，在新生报道的第一天都会由生活部成员来为你们介绍宿舍生活的规范和纪律，接下来就直接进入正题，首先是……”  
在听了五分钟后，阿莫尔举手示意自己有话要说：“穆学长。”在得到穆的允许后便继续说道：“我觉得不如让我们直接到学长的宿舍里参观一下，第一可以更直观的感受学校生活的规范，第二有了身边榜样我们也会更有动力，第三也刚好借这个机会认识各位学长建立更好的感情基础……”  
在他滔滔不绝了又五分钟，穆似乎对这个建议很满意：“你说的很有道理。”  
于是穆领着七个人的队伍向着高年级的寝室楼进发，贵鬼悄悄凑到穆的边上：“穆学长，我有个问题，为什么你会挑中我们房间呢？应该不是巧合吧？”  
“那是上头的意思。”穆指了指身后的一群新生：“有人看中那个谁想要培养成接班人。”  
“看中的是谁？”  
“我不记得了。”

7、  
穆走到自家寝室楼外的时候，才好像是刚刚想起来一样给室友发了个短信，大意是学弟热情难当一定要来参观学长寝室，我们已经在楼下了，请各位用光速收拾一下房间，我相信你们的能力，将最好的一面展现给新生看看吧！  
楼上自然是顿时兵荒马乱，最后米罗灵机一动将所有来不及藏起来的杂物统统塞进穆的领地，然后挂好蚊帐锁上柜门，接着站在阳台上四处看风景，深藏功与名。  
玄武正在研究这一层的人员分布：“为什么三年级生和二年级生能混住在一起？”  
“因为我们感情很好。”穆面不改色心不跳的说着，一边掏出钥匙准备打开门。  
“为什么你们一个房间只住了三个人？”  
“……不要在意这种细节。”  
“为什么你开的房间号和宿舍名牌上的房间对不上？”  
钥匙差点就断在锁孔里：“玄武，好学是种美德，然而知道的少一点可以活的更久一点。”  
至于校园的七大不可思议中多了一则关于这个楼层的传说，就是以后的事情了。

8、  
不动的目光立刻就被沙加座位处的墙纸深深吸引了。  
然后不动张开眼睛，是蓝色和金色的异色双瞳。  
哈宾杰戳了戳贵鬼：“原来他的眼睛长这样。”  
“也是个不喜欢睁开眼睛的人么。”米罗回头笑道：“我们沙加也是……恩？”  
接着沙加也慢慢张开了眼睛，双眸如青空一碧如洗，最后两人的视线交汇在了一起。  
房间里鸦雀无声，所有人都不约而同的缩在门口，好像怕被什么波及似的。  
迪斯马斯克刚刚从盥洗室出来，看到一排人伏在门柱上差点又吓出一身冷汗，接着听到房中的说话声音。  
“所谓真相，是非常美好而又深不可测的东西……”  
“我乃毫不动摇的守护者，在整个世界得到救赎之前我不会从这里移动分毫……”  
“这个宇宙全体的真理就是无常，没有所谓的完全的正义与完全的邪恶……”  
“我能做到的唯一救赎，就是速速将尔等从这痛苦与恐惧中解脱……”  
“花开，然后花落，星星璀璨，但那光芒也有消失的时候……”  
“因为吾不断地注视着人类的丑陋之姿，注视着这个世界已堕落如地狱一般……”  
他们交流的如此顺利而愉快，以至于除了他们彼此没人能听懂。迪斯马斯克同情的看了一眼大家，然后加入了他们。

9、  
撒加回来的时候，学长和学弟之间正在其乐融融的交流——大概在他看起来是这样。  
穆和贵鬼自是不必说，沙加和不动继续着无人能听懂的高深对话，哈宾杰和阿鲁迪巴很合得来的样子，玄武正和艾俄罗斯艾欧里亚兄弟进行着什么严肃的话题，卡妙和米罗看起来对时贞很好奇，而席勒正与迪斯探讨死亡的哲学意义。  
……虽然看起来很和睦但总觉得哪里不太对，等等谁来告诉他为什么这些新生会出现在这里？他们不应该正在寝室里接受生活部亲切温和的教育么？……撒加的目光立刻锁定在穆的身上——  
“好腿，柔软且美丽，肌肉和粗细都恰到好处，简直是我理想中的……”慢着！撒加一个没站稳整个背贴在了墙上，只能眼睁睁的看着阿莫尔抱起自己的腿认认真真的鉴赏。  
房间里再一次万籁俱寂，当然这只是暴风雨前的短暂平静。  
“……卡妙，我们会死在这里么？”  
“老大应该知道灭口的重要性。”  
“卡妙，我还有最后一个问题。”  
“你放心，我不会告诉冰河上次的恶作剧是你干的。”  
“你果然是我的好兄弟。”  
“我会让他自己发现的，这孩子很聪明，我相信他。”

10、  
就在撒加爆发的前一秒，阿布罗狄踏着欢快的脚步走入房间，在乍然面对诡异的情况导致的片刻大脑空白之后，他迅速判断出眼前的形势。  
阿布罗狄冷静的说道：“老大，寝室里不能斗殴，就算纪律部部长和你私交不错，但是公事还得公办。”  
与此同时，修罗带着夜宵及时出现：“另外，在寝室里公然调戏别人虽然没有违反纪律，但是影响不好，下不为例。”  
……庆幸的是，夜宵成为最好的转移话题的道具。  
阿布罗狄啃了一口鸭脖，拍拍阿莫尔的肩膀：“做的很好，再接再厉。”  
“多谢前辈的夸奖。”阿莫尔毫不谦虚，然后接过另一根鸭脖啃了下去。  
“修罗。”另一头的撒加表情肃穆：“下次会议的时候我会提出修改部分校规，你现在可以先准备起来，另外把那块大白兔奶糖给我。”  
“没有问题，老大。”修罗掏出一大包大白兔奶糖递了过去：“还有，天气虽然很热，但是老大你还是，稍微多穿点衣服吧。”


	2. Part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “童虎老师，我听不懂。”  
> “哦，你要是理解成一个恐怖组织也没什么问题。”

11、  
撒加连夜召开学生会高层紧急会议。  
“我希望你们明白一件事情，对于新生要报以宽容但不宽松的态度，要拥有慈爱但不溺爱的胸怀，要保持亲切但不亲密的关系，要维护高大但不高冷的形象……”  
“不就是被摸了次腿老大他至于么……”  
“米罗，你说什么，我没有听清楚。”  
“老大您说的很对。”米罗猛地站起来，顺脚踢翻了坐在边上的艾欧里亚：“我们对待学弟们要有春风一样的温暖，夏日一样的热血，秋风一样的冷静，冬雪一样的无情。”  
艾欧里亚挪了挪地方，茫然的看向哥哥：“米罗在说什么？”  
艾俄罗斯笑的一脸灿烂：“宣传部从来都是鬼话连篇，不用理他。”  
撒加很满意的点点头：“这事关尊严问题，不可以轻视。”  
老大这句话信息量很大的样子！每个人都是这么想的。

12、  
这次会议最后得出什么结论，尚不得而知。  
直接导致的后果是撒加做了一整晚的怪梦，第二天清晨就被操场处传来的军号声给惊醒了。  
撒加问道：“这次负责军训的是哪个军营？”  
副会长艾俄罗斯及时回答：“钢铁神兵。”  
“为什么一直都是他们？”  
“据说是因为画风相同。”

13、  
新生寝室的其它六个人都是被时贞的闹钟们吵醒的，特别是躺在时贞邻床的席勒，直接被闹钟引发的震动晃到了地上，然而时贞岿然不动，看起来丝毫不受影响。  
最后不得不出动玄武的秘密武器——庐山升天霸拳。  
在面对大家一致的质疑和愤怒下，时贞无辜的表示：“因为我习惯了。”  
虽然之后为期半个月的军训生活，那些闹钟起到不可磨灭的作用，甚至为他们赢得模范称号作出了巨大的贡献，但是它们也在拿到奖状的那一天集体光荣牺牲。  
至于时贞因此悲愤之下创作了一部名为《时间都去哪儿了》的作品，并因此获得土星大学的直研资格，这就是很久以后的事情了。

14、  
军训的第一天，玄武就直接被提拔成为连长，因为营长高宫铁兵表示这个孩子的声音听起来特别的亲切。  
阿莫尔立刻被选进了军歌表演的合唱团，因为教官们一致认为这个孩子的声音听起来很不错。  
玄武一直出色的完成着每个任务，最后毫无疑问的被评选为优秀士兵。  
阿莫尔一开口唱歌……然后就没有然后了。

15、  
对于阿莫尔坚决不配合退出军歌合唱团的事情，最后还是得新生辅导员童虎亲自去做工作——  
“我认为，合唱这种事情，会掩盖你金闪闪的光芒，实在是太屈才了。”  
“所以有一个更好的位置适合你，这个位置需要优秀的领导力，强大的理解力，出色的行动力，完美的整合力，自信的展现力——”  
“对，就是指挥，听说你很擅长玩木偶剧？那太好了！我们正需要你这样的才能！”  
“相信我！我们的表演将会因为你的一个决定，而产生质的飞跃。”  
“太好了！我就知道你一定会同意的，期待你的表现！”  
阿莫尔只是觉得挥挥一根小棍子，不会比操纵木偶更难。

16、  
军训继续有条不紊的进行着。  
圣域学院条件卓越，硬件丰厚，软件强大，别人学院的军训是重复的队列训练，这里的内容就相对而言丰富了很多。  
譬如今天的射击演练，再补充一下，是弓箭。  
艾俄罗斯走到众人面前：“大家好，我是今天的助教，建设学院三年级的艾俄罗斯，很高兴认识你们。”  
辅导员童虎继续介绍道：“艾俄罗斯是学生会副会长，前年荣获当期军训'神射手'称号，是个品学兼优的好榜样。那么在正式上课之前，不如我们先来聊聊天活跃一下气氛吧。”

17、  
身为连长的玄武需要以身作则。  
“艾俄罗斯学长你好！”玄武字正腔圆的说道：“可以和我们交流一下您在学习射箭过程中的精彩经历么？”  
“我们当年射塌了冥界大学的著名建筑物叹息之墙。”  
玄武觉得自己好像问了一个不得了的问题：“……因为什么？”  
“因为它太挡道了。”  
“你们是集体作案？”  
“准确说，是现届学生会的全体高层人员。”艾俄罗斯说的云淡风轻，就像在说我们刚刚去聚餐了一次。

18、  
课间休息的时候，艾俄罗斯仍然在耐心的回答其它学生的各种问题。  
玄武小心翼翼的凑到童虎边上：“童虎老师！我有一个问题。学生会到底是什么组织？”  
“是一个学生自发组织的提倡自主服务，培养自主管理，鼓励自主学习，追求自我创新的机构，一般来说主要为学生谋取福利，提供便利，因势导利，努力盈利，学生会长鞠躬尽瘁，各部部长呕心沥血，都是为了圣域学院更好更高更远大的未来。”  
“童虎老师，我听不懂。”  
“哦，你要是理解成一个恐怖组织也没什么问题。”

19、  
在散课后，童虎轻描淡写的补充了一句话：“刚刚忘记告诉你，当时带领他们拆墙的人是我。”  
玄武好像听到了什么东西碎裂的声音。  
艾俄罗斯和蔼的告诉他：“不要担心，你们不会有拆墙的机会的。”  
……学长，我们是不是还应该谢谢你们为我们扫平了前路？

20、  
与此同时，撒加坐在房间里思考人生：“我们当时为什么一定要拆墙呢？难道就不能走其它路么？”  
“我记得沙加好像去过极乐净土。”穆恰到好处的接口。  
“那是因为我那时候迷路了。”沙加的回答无懈可击：“人生的迷途并没有回头的必要。”  
“生活如此美妙，沿途的风景只见过一次太过可惜。”  
“错误的道路应该被远远的遗忘在时间之海中。”  
“直面错误才可以找到正确的方向。”  
撒加听到这段对话，认为当时直接动手拆迁的决定真是太明智了！


	3. Part.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这是穆学长告诉我的，叫做有备无患。”

21、  
后来接连下了几天雨，原定的训练计划不得已全改成了室内的理论课程。  
因为在教室里睡得比较多，所以晚上回到寝室就睡不着了，那么就来寝室夜谈吧。  
刚好到了晚上天倒是晴了，于是在宿管查完寝室后，七个人就挤坐在阳台上，这个场景很像冥界学院学生会长的拿手菜——仰望星空。  
玄武清了清嗓子，不如我们都来说说自己以前的生活吧。

22、  
玄武想了想自己规规矩矩的生活，然后说道：“……我有段时间刚好处于叛逆期，总觉得仗着自己有些天赋，即使不努力也无所谓，自然而然也受到了长辈的指责。后来一怒之下就决定离家出走，去外面寻找自己的人生价值。”接着说到独自四处漂泊的时光，然后声音有些变小：“后来，后来家里有些变故，那个时候才意识到自己的任性和应该承担的责任。”  
他不好意思的挠挠头：“是不是很没意思？”  
贵鬼摇摇头，就接着说了下去：“我八九岁的时候家里人就都不在了，我没有什么亲人，就只好慢慢学着一个人的生活，其实时间一久也就都习惯了，后来好不容易找到远房表妹罗喜，两个人的日子虽然手忙脚乱，但是也很开心，现在我要上学，就把她托给了家人的老友在照顾，下次有机会可以带她来见见你们，是个很可爱的小女孩。”

23、  
而哈宾杰和席勒的经历听起来就惊心动魄的多了。  
“其实我的左眼是看不见的，小时候整天和些……不太好的人混在一道，后来就被不小心打瞎了眼睛。”哈宾杰摸了摸那道疤痕：“后来总算成功报复回来，他们骨头碎裂的声音像是胜利的号角。”他说着就从怀里摸出一根骨头轻易折断成两截。  
玄武顿觉呼吸一窒，心里开始开始打起劝诫哈宾杰要慈悲为怀的演讲稿，但是当他酝酿了没几行，席勒开始说话。  
“我以前生活的地方局势很混乱，有时候昨天还对你笑的人今天就变成了冰冷的尸体。好几次我也差点把命送在那里。就算现在早已远离了家乡，但是那段时光想起来依然令人心有余悸，你们要知道，活着是很珍贵的一件事情，……”  
玄武在心里新建了又一份文稿，大致内容应该是在论述和平社会的重要性，以及对于幼年安全感缺失的补救方案。

24、  
“我？我有个姐姐。”阿莫尔侃侃而谈：“小的时候我们姐弟相依为命，日子过的很艰难……”  
他口才绝佳，吸引的众人都不知不觉沉浸在他精彩的述说里，情绪也随着抑扬顿挫的声调高低起伏。  
最后一个响指结束了阿莫尔的故事，他哈哈笑道：“你们该不会相信了吧？这些都是骗你们的。”  
几个人直嚷嚷着阿莫尔欺骗他们的感情，却没发现不动无声无息的露出一个了然的笑意。

25、  
不动和时贞还没有来得及讲他们的故事，传来军号嘹亮。  
深夜集结令。  
在大脑空白的三秒之后，寝室里开始喧闹的翻箱倒柜上蹿下跳。  
玄武看着贵鬼从橱里拿出早已打包好的行军包，好整以暇的开始帮着别人一起整理要携带的东西。  
“这是穆学长告诉我的，叫做有备无患。”

26、  
“……好的，学长，您的意思我很明白……恩，没有问题……一种相思两处闲愁这句话是这么用的么？学长我见识浅你不要骗我……是的，学长我确实很欣赏你，所以你交代的事情我一定会完成请你放心，现在已经很晚了我好像都能听到卡路迪亚学长在磨指甲的声音，大半夜的我们都早点休息吧！晚安！”  
卡妙切断电话之后翻了个身准备继续睡觉，阿布罗狄拉了拉他的被角，小小声的说：“你听，外面闹鬼了。”  
这时候卡妙的脑内飞过无数弹幕，接着他握住阿布罗狄的手，然而在他还没来得及发表任何无神论演说之时，手机又开始震动起来——  
“小卡妙，你挂的太快我来不及告诉你，我的室友都还没来报道。”笛捷尔语调里的愉悦几乎要通过无线电波在卡妙面前喷涌而出：“你方便说话么？不方便的话就赶紧来我这里……”  
阿布罗狄满怀同情的看着卡妙，觉得闹鬼这种事情真是太不值一提了。

27、  
言归正传，关于“闹鬼”的真相——  
辅导员童虎思考很久，决定在晚上进行一次突击训练，当所有人都背着行军包整齐的排好队列后，童虎挥手带着全体新生开始半夜的长跑拉力，而范围就是整个校区。  
因此可想而知，阿布罗狄听到窗外传来整齐划一的脚步声，而拉开窗帘就看到成群黑糊糊的人自楼下穿过，他的脑内飞过无数诸如校园七大不可思议的流言之后，果决的得出上述结论，接着转身进房求助。  
然而始作俑者当然还一无所知。

28、  
转眼就已经跑到研究生的宿舍楼区。  
“吼！——”玄武骇然到差点都要坐在地上了，童虎回头嘻嘻一笑：“别害怕，这里有人养了头狮子，戈尔迪平时还是很乖的，刚刚大概是被吵醒了吧。”  
玄武对这个辅导员的敬重又达到了一个全新的高度。  
席勒不知不觉就跑在了队列的最后面，狮子的吼声确实撼人心魄，但是与之相比还有更吸引他注意的事情，席勒钻进草丛里，悄悄的剥开杂草，看到一个长得非常别致的……棺材筒。  
他深深倒吸一口气，然后听到身后有人说话：“你对人家的作品有兴趣么？”

29、  
“也许我不该来。”  
“现在后悔已经太晚了。”  
“各退一步如何？”  
“我绝对不会在这里放弃。”  
阿莫尔津津有味的欣赏着卡迪纳尔和释静摩的争夺战，虽然天色太暗看不清他们在拉扯些什么，他低头想摸点糖出来，然后余光扫到坐在边上的不动：“没想到你会出现在这里。”  
“我只是不想动，你的糖分我一点。”

30、  
在折腾半宿后，童虎回到寝室却是毫无困意，墙壁隔音不太好，隔壁的对话分毫不落的进了他的耳朵。  
“阿斯普洛斯你别摆出一张黑脸来，这样我会分不清你和你弟弟的。”  
“我是来和你谈正事，不是来听你和你学弟煲电话粥的。”  
“刚才都是酝酿情绪，现在的气氛刚刚好，我们开始吧。”  
大晚上的能谈什么正事，而且最后那几句话信息量很大的样子，童虎伴着他们越来越模糊的声音渐渐睡着了。  
而明天，又将是新的一天。


	4. Part.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 热火朝天的军训仍在继续，学校生活仍在正常运转。

31、  
热火朝天的军训仍在继续，学校生活仍在正常运转。  
撒加的表情在见到来访者后变得更有意思了，卡妙体贴的说道：“老大，是不是空调开的太足了，你的脸看起来好像被冻坏了。”  
撒加向卡妙投去很有深意的一瞥，大致在说，你承认这件事情你知情不报，我保证不打死你。  
卡妙知道嘴硬是无济于事的，于是他说道：“对不起，老大，我什么都不知道，至于坐在那里的笛捷尔学长、阿斯普洛斯学长、德弗特洛斯学长、阿释密达学长……这些学长我都不认识。”

32、  
最后本科院和研究生院的两代学生会，共计二十一位成员，缺席一人外，全员到齐。  
这场会议看起来非常隆重，充满了要决定这个学校今后生死存亡的悲壮氛围。  
“不过是讨论一下两院合办迎新晚会的事情，希绪弗斯学长，您不必要带着所有人都来吧。”  
“你这里不也带着学生会全体成员么？”  
“那为什么新生可以直接成为骨干？”  
“他们都是从本科时期就跟着我一起打上来的……咳，换做是你也能明白我的选择。”  
撒加想了想，对方说的话好像没法反驳。

33、  
叩门声恰好响起，雷古鲁斯探头探脑张望了一下，然后走到圆桌前填上最后一个空位。  
“你怎么会在这里？”  
“加隆还在海界大学交流学习，要我来占个位子凑个人头。”  
“你知道他的职务么？”  
“不知道。”  
“你知道学生会要做什么吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“你知道今天我们来这里的目的吗？”  
“不知道……”雷古鲁斯环视一圈桌子，对着希绪弗斯跃跃欲试道：“你们又打算去哪里拆房子了么？”  
希绪弗斯表示拒绝继续和他交流。

34、  
这次会议如同一场激烈的持久战，二十余人唇枪舌战，互相挖掘黑历史。  
以至于雷古鲁斯感觉自己的世界观正在以光速不断刷新着，在认为自己今天已经得到足量的爆料之后，他满足的拍拍希绪弗斯：“我们到底是来做什么的？”  
希绪弗斯喉头一梗，接下来众人的反应如同多米诺骨牌一样统统安静了下来。  
后来雷古鲁斯将这天的会议内容集结成册，并命名为《Zodiac Clamation》。

35、  
最后会议在五分钟内速战速决。  
希绪弗斯意犹未尽的带着其他成员准备离开会议室，临走前他恋恋不舍的对撒加说道：“学校提供的环境很好，你要懂得珍惜。”  
撒加表示十分感动，然后说道：“学长，可以告诉我们真相了么？”  
希绪弗斯回望了一遍身后的人：“研院的会议室没有空调。”

36、  
军训在接连不断的小打小闹鸡飞狗跳中渐渐步入尾声，而实际操练的重点也开始往最后的结业仪式上倾斜，并未选入最后表演阵仗的学生们相对就会轻松很多。  
玄武因为被选做仪仗队成员，仍然在进行枯燥而严苛的训练。  
一般这个时候，贵鬼都会拿着一杯雪糕或是一听冰镇汽水站在树荫下，在玄武移动到自己的视线范围内，他就笑眯眯的吃下一口，然后玄武额头的汗水就又大滴大滴的滚落。  
至于其他人……不动安然在房中打坐，宣称心静自然凉，阿莫尔在音乐教室里吹着凉风练习指挥。  
而另外一个房间，不管什么天气都能感觉到森森的冷意，原因待考。

37、  
童虎在结束上午的工作后回到办公室休息，进门就看见史昂衣冠楚楚的坐在那里，然后他低头看见自己身上被汗水打湿的灰扑扑的军装。  
“史昂，我认为身为一个大学生辅导员，光是坐在办公室里研究理论是行不通的，我们要关爱学生走近学生，与他们一同面对生活中的坎坷和患难，这样才能建立坚实的感情，才能为他们的大学生活点亮前行的明灯。”童虎说道：“所以，我们要接受狂风暴雨的考验，去经受熊熊烈日的磨难，只有和学生们共同……”  
“说人话。”  
“你跟着我一起去军训。”  
史昂手中的笔转了转，接着点头说道：“说的很有道理，这几天你确实辛苦了，接下来我和你换岗，这里就交给你了。”

38、  
在史昂离开五分钟后，穆就出现了。  
在经历两个老师交换职位的短暂惊讶之后，穆笑着说道：“童虎老师您好，今天是每周一次的例行报告，既然史昂老师和您交换了职务，那就请您来为我们做些指点了。”  
“不过，有些话我也不妨告诉您，我非常欣赏和钦佩史昂老师，短短数日就能在学生中树立威望，他的能力和手段都相当值得称赞。”  
“抱歉，原谅我一时失言，接下来是关于最近的一些情况报告……”  
童虎忽然想起本科时代的一些往事，他似乎明白了什么。

39、  
贵鬼在玄武的注视里心满意足的喝完最后一口汽水，瓶身上的水珠尚未被热气蒸干。  
同样在边上围观的史昂说道：“你很关心你的朋友。”  
“因为快乐是应该和好朋友分享的。”贵鬼摇了摇空瓶子。  
最后童虎带着穆前去寻找史昂的时候，发现史昂正与贵鬼相谈甚欢，而穆立刻就加入了他们。  
童虎顿觉眼前一黑。

40、  
军训结束的时候，学生会全体成员集体列席观看了结业式。  
整场展示都中规中矩，玄武站在仪仗队的最前端高高举着军旗率领着队伍，看起来威风凛凛。  
最后的军歌表演由阿莫尔指挥，一身白色礼服甚为耀眼，举手投足颇有大家风范。  
“感觉如何？”撒加向着周围的人一一投去，然后站起身来：“很有意思的新人，走吧。”  
他们离开的背影像是被阳光照的闪闪发亮。


	5. Part.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……少年们啊！圣域学院就交给你们了！”

41、  
距离学生会招新面试开始，还有不到半个小时的时间。  
撒加双手交握于胸前，目光扫过在座的各位部长：“大家心里想必已经有了大致的人选，祝各位一切顺利，期待你们的好消息。”  
于是米罗又将手中的简历迅速翻过一遍，将其中某份做出重点记号，接着心满意足的第一个走出会议室。  
卡妙刚好看到那份简历主人的名字，他思考了一下，第二个离开了会议室。  
撒加莫名的觉得有种阴谋的氛围在头顶盘旋，接着他看向阿布罗狄：“我对你手中的简历很有兴趣。”接着不由分说拿过厚厚的文件夹开始翻阅。

42、  
身为副会长的艾俄罗斯正在对准备参加面试的同学们进行广播动员。  
准备的宣传稿文采斐然，字字珠玑，宛如文字跳起的芭蕾舞，舌尖绽放的玫瑰花。  
艾俄罗斯将正反面打印的演讲稿直接从第一页翻到第二十二页，他握紧拳头，铿锵有力的念出：  
“……少年们啊！圣域学院就交给你们了！”

43、  
贵鬼胸有成竹的走进生活部的面试教室。  
穆伸手邀他坐在自己的身边：“生活部是一个和学生之间关系非常密切的部门，需要有很好的耐心以及优秀的交际能力。”  
“史昂老师说，你是一个好孩子，对待朋友非常的体贴与真诚，我相信老师的判断，也相信我自己的眼光。”  
“所以，你被录取了。”

44、  
哈宾杰坐下之后没有等对方开口，就开始说道：“说真的我对什么学生会什么部门没啥兴趣，就是寝室里大家都想来，于是我也没有办法只好来凑个热闹，我有些想不明白……”  
阿鲁迪巴耐心的等他说完：“那么你力气大么？”  
“恩？”  
“能扛起几头牛？”  
“这个我没试过，但是要扛起……问这个做什么？体育部难道还负责食堂的运输么？”  
“从明天起，由你来负责每周晨跑的监督工作，如果有人偷懒或者投机取巧，不用废话，好好教训他。”  
“……喂？我好像没说要加入啊？部长你等等！……”

45、  
文艺部面试教室的布置明显花了心思，充满艺术气息。  
“不用太紧张，坐下慢慢说。”迪斯马斯克开口道：“平常有什么爱好？”  
“……文艺作品。”  
“觉得房间的装饰如何？”  
“非常的……特立独行。”席勒抬起头又看过四周墙面上各色各样的面具后，说道：“这种直接而辛辣的设计让我想到著名画家埃贡·席勒，他的作品敏锐而灰暗，正如他的一生也时时刻刻都笼罩在死亡的阴影之中，而现在的我也被无数绝望而尖刻的眼睛所注视。”  
“很好，你被录取了。”

46、  
如果不算艾欧里亚骑着戈尔迪，修罗扛着剑在整幢教学楼巡视的话，面试的气氛大概还算和平而安详。

47、  
沙加十指修长，在数颗珠子间翻飞起舞。  
而不动连道具都没有。  
他们闭着眼睛清算好这一周的账目，接着两双眼睛进入短暂的对视。  
“很好，不动，恭喜你成为财政部的新成员。”

48、  
“那时候的我也不知道该怎么选择， 不过没有多少时间，我就明白我该怎么做了。”  
“玄武，我看得出来，你和我不尽相同，但是我很欣赏你，也希望你不会辜负我的期待。”  
“跟我来。”  
玄武对撒加肃然起敬，然后说道：“学长，在此之前，我还有个问题。”  
“听说学校的高塔最顶端是一个……豪华浴室，这是真的么？”  
撒加努力使自己的表情和语调都显得和蔼一点：“简直是鬼话连篇。”

49、  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
然后卡妙在时贞的简历上盖好章，意味着他已经通过了面试。  
路过门外的撒加和玄武心里也是：“……”

50、  
然后阿莫尔笑嘻嘻的走进了宣传部的面试教室。  
在正常的流程之后——  
“这位同学当真是一表人才。”“你也是一派英雄气概。”  
“觉得我们老大身材如何？”“对于美丽的东西不应该吝啬赞美。”  
“听说你喜欢收集财宝还喜欢到处乱丢？”“那是金闪闪那不是我。”  
就在这样的对话里，阿莫尔也被顺利录取了。


	6. Part.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 社团招募就在鸡飞狗跳的三天中圆满（？）、顺利（？）的结束了。

51、  
建立社团会有很多隐性福利这件事情，已经是学生间心照不宣的秘密。  
所以，负责处理社团注册和申请的艾欧里亚，现在感到非常苦恼，相当苦恼，尤其苦恼。  
于是他认认真真的在每份申办社团的表格上都盖上了【不同意】的红章，接着端端正正的签上自己的大名和一只小狮子的简笔画。  
然后他心满意足的靠在椅背上休息，开始准备即将而来的战斗。

52、  
艾欧里亚风风火火的冲进会议室，直接站上桌子，顺手捋起衬衫袖管露出精壮的手臂，犹如威风凛凛的狮子王。  
“为什么要拒绝你？很简单，要研究骨科请出门左转医学院，但请不要破坏教学用具，感谢您的合作。”  
“至于你，你的死亡美学我无法理解，那么我相信大部分同学也不会理解你的，艺术追求注定是孤独的旅程。”  
“轮到你了，就你所论述的原因，土星大学近期有一个不错的交流学习项目，我认为你可以去尝试一下。”  
“好，下一位……”  
艾欧里亚清了清嗓子，总结陈词道：“因此，你们的申请都被驳回了。”

53、  
在会议室持续的鸡飞狗跳，大呼小叫的同时，其它社团的招新活动仍在有条不紊的进行之中。  
阿布罗狄的目光穿过无数人的阻挡，一眼锁定了跟着米罗前前后后吆喝的阿莫尔。  
“第一，你的文字表达功力很不错。”  
“第二，你的舞台表现力也是有目共睹。”  
“第三，你的审美能力相当出色。”  
“综上所述，戏剧社需要你的加入，这是命令，不是请求。”  
阿莫尔行了一个夸张的鞠躬礼：“非常荣幸，我最美的玫瑰。”

54、  
终年人员萧条的哲♂学♂社总算迎来了第四位成员，从而也开启了新的日常。  
“我能做到的唯一救赎，就是速速将尔等从这痛苦与恐惧中解脱。”  
“人的一生，和这些东西相比，简直就是刹那间的事情。”  
“啊，很舒服的风，很好的日子。”  
“……”  
其实只是阿释密达赢了一局麻将而已。

55、  
玄武在童虎的诱拐之下加入了学校的烹饪社。  
“……学生会多数部长都是我们社团的幽灵社员，其中，卡妙是冰镇三文鱼的好手，修罗的刀工堪称一绝，沙加的调味技术无人能敌，迪斯马斯克的做菜花样层出不穷……”  
玄武觉得肚子开始咕噜咕噜的时候，童虎忽然露出一个神秘的表情，接着他亮出一张照片——  
“但是这个人，曾以一人之力打败了我们的三位社员。”  
“他做菜很好吃？”玄武亮晶晶的眼神忽闪忽闪。  
童虎沉痛的拍板说道：“你也许根本无法想象，这是什么样可怕的生化武器。”  
正在不同地方忙碌的穆、艾欧里亚、米罗同时打了个冷战。

56、  
社团招募就在鸡飞狗跳的三天中圆满（？）、顺利（？）的结束了。  
然而更加惊心动魄的事情还在之后，撒加在紧接而来的例会上称，今年是圣域学院建校四十周年，因此校庆月暨十二月之时学生会将牵头组织各项庆祝活动，希望学生会各部门以及学校社团都积极响应号召，集思广益，为校庆活动贡献自己的力量，争取将校庆月做成热闹的一个月，精彩的一个月，难忘的一个月，美好的一个月。  
阿布罗狄立刻回应道，话剧社决定进行大型舞台剧公演——学生会各部部长应当鼎力支持，因而全体出演。  
最后一句话甫出，学生会全体成员除秘书部部长外都吓得坐在了地上。

57、  
当然舞台剧的筹备还是顺（pai）顺（chu）利（wan）利（nan）的展开了，这次的剧本除由车田校长亲自参与创作和担任总指挥外，学校董事会也慷慨提供了可观的赞助，毫无疑问，这个被命名为《Legend of Sanctuary》的舞台剧在很长一段时间里都会成为学校最热门的话题之一。  
那么，到底是惊喜还是惊吓呢？所有人都拭目以待。

58、  
而在本科院为了舞台剧人仰马翻的同时，研究生院也正为了校庆的献礼陷入一片兵荒马乱。  
以希绪弗斯为首的学生会和以……好吧，社团联盟暂时推选的代表是该隐，两相分庭抗礼围坐在会议室中，而夹在两股势力中间的史昂和童虎只能隔着长桌遥遥相望，以意念进行交流。  
“史昂，我觉得我要被他们的战火烧死了。”  
“童虎，别想得太多，太热只是因为没有空调你不习惯。”  
“史昂，待会你准备站哪一边啊？”  
“大概是中间吧……”  
希绪弗斯猛地一拍桌子/该隐坐直身子——希绪弗斯一脚踏上桌面/该隐直接站了上去——希绪弗斯深呼吸/该隐开始酝酿——然后——“我跟你说了研院的作品应该用Next dimension/The lost canvas的本子！”  
与此同时，两边的后援团也纷纷拉开架势，史昂和童虎抱着头扑在桌子上假装什么都没有看到。

59、  
阿布罗狄接到雅柏菲卡电话的同时，也正和卡迪纳尔在QQ上聊天。  
他对着电话笑着说道：“学长你说的没错，The lost canvas的故事相当精彩，细致入微感人至深，曲折离奇充满惊喜。”  
他的手指飞舞着打过：【前辈说的好，Next dimension的创意和设计都剑走偏锋出奇制胜，令人欲罢不能，爱不释手。】  
“雅柏学长，我很期待你们的表现……什么？社团方面不赞同，这真是太令人失望了。”  
【卡迪前辈，我祝福你们演出顺利……什么？学生会方面阻挠，这真是太不近人情了。】  
屏幕上雅柏菲卡的头像和电脑桌面上的QQ弹窗此起彼伏，阿布罗狄分毫不乱，一句一句彼此交叉竟是毫无差错。  
被拖来商量舞台剧的阿莫尔不得已被暂时晾在了边上，然而他的眼中却始终闪烁着崇拜的光芒。

60、  
“这次校庆月能不能回来帮我的忙？”  
……  
“还是这么我行我素不肯听话？”  
……  
“好的，我明白了。你在那边自己一切小心”  
……  
“我在这里找到了不错的候选人，等你有空介绍给你认识。”  
……  
“混账东西！有本事你就别回来！……有时间再联系吧，再见。”  
……  
撒加挂断电话，回头看着安静的等待很久的玄武，笑道：“抱歉，刚刚遇到有些麻烦的事情。”  
玄武没有忽略他握着手机的手因为用力过猛而产生的颤抖，他知趣的点点头并没有继续问下去。


	7. Part.7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿布罗狄坚持奋斗在劝说学生会各位部长参与演出的第一线。

61、  
阿布罗狄坚持奋斗在劝说学生会各位部长参与演出的第一线。  
在艾欧里亚被第一个推出来拍摄定妆宣传海报的时候……临时被绑架来的道具师贵鬼不得不咬牙切齿着，将身穿复杂铠甲的艾欧里亚从化妆间一路推到摄影棚里。  
艾欧里亚全程表情严肃，动作沉稳，拍摄一气呵成几乎没有NG，几乎在阿布罗狄满意的喊出“卡”的同时，艾欧里亚终于支撑不住扑通倒在了地上。  
贵鬼心领神会的说道：“这套铠甲真的真的真的太沉了。”

62、  
阿鲁迪巴在阅读完剧本后迅速找到了重点：“为什么在危急的战斗时刻，我却在吃满汉全席？”  
阿布罗狄顺口答道：“大概因为牛有四个胃吧。”  
“排练时就有么？”  
“你想得太多了。”  
“……”阿鲁迪巴看到最后一页的服装设计概念稿：“为什么金牛座会有四个牛角？”  
“那为什么牛会有四个胃？”  
“为什么我要穿……黑丝……？(⊙o⊙)…”  
阿布罗狄笑眯眯的说道：“老实说我也不知道。”

63、  
席勒的化妆技术超乎意料的出色，修罗对着镜子端详片刻，忍不住去抚摸下颔上的那道疤痕。  
“修罗前辈，你不要太用力，妆可能会花掉。”席勒连忙提醒道。  
“这倒是看起来逼真……”修罗赞叹了一番，开始套起复杂的盔甲，而阿布罗狄一边指导他穿戴，一边向他简单的介绍了人物和剧情。  
“阿布罗狄，非常感谢话剧社对我的器重。”修罗握住阿布罗狄的手：“请问和我有对手戏的天蝎座美少女是由谁来出演？”  
阿布罗狄摇摇手指，笑的无比甜美：“现在还不可以剧透。”

64、  
沙加闭着眼睛在摄影棚里横冲直撞，不动只好前前后后的帮他处理一路上可能存在的障碍。  
阿布罗狄苦恼的叹息了一声，来探班的阿释密达就笑道：“乍然穿成这样，还要求他像平常那样好好走路是不是太勉强了？”  
沙加甩着橙色的假发，扬起高傲的脸来，不动非常仔细的将第七颗星星纹身粘好，这才坐到角落里。  
“阿布罗狄，你回答我。”沙加仍保持着单手竖掌的动作：“在我的脸上点七颗星星是为了召唤神龙么？”  
阿布罗狄面不改色的回答道：“大概是要告诉我们黄金圣斗士都要领悟第七感吧。”

65、  
卡妙全程都在小心翼翼的防备着自己不小心被肩上的水瓶撞到头部。  
“我觉得这个桶能吹出冰雪风暴来。”  
“有点像寒冰豌豆射手，说起来植物大战僵尸我还没通关呢。”  
“说不定是尊加农炮呢？”  
“水瓶座要扛个瓶子，天秤座会不会直接挂杆秤啊？”  
……  
学生会众人正集体围观水瓶座的拍摄现场，并七嘴八舌的讨论着那个神奇的瓶子，卡妙气沉丹田，指着瓶口猛地喊出来：“信不信我用这玩意把你们都给收了！”

66、  
迪斯马斯克对于狂放不羁的新造型相当满意，以至于他的海报成为了众多演员中拍摄效率最高的。  
“既然你这么有艺术家的气质……”阿布罗狄拿着圆珠笔敲敲自己的脸，忽然有了个好主意：“刚好有首插曲就交给你来唱吧。”  
“唉？”迪斯马斯克刚刚还在挥舞着两个类似蟹钳的臂甲，听到这句话就停住了动作。  
阿布罗狄显然不打算考虑他的任何意见，凌空打了个响指：“阿莫尔，你来示范一下。”  
当然，迪斯马斯克天天在房间里练习不着调的歌就是后话了。

67、  
穆很担心自己的肩膀在演出之后会因为不堪重压而留下什么后遗症来，在他向阿布罗狄提出这个问题后，阿布罗狄看起来也很认真的考虑了一下大家的负担。  
“别担心，平时排练的时候当然可以轻装上阵。”  
穆扶了扶没有拿走的道具眼镜：“还有一个问题，我觉得我的形象有点像美剑咲夜。”  
“那是谁？”  
“艾欧里亚和米罗最近沉迷的某个游戏的男主角之一。”阿布罗狄不为所动，穆继续说道：“那是个凶猛残忍暴力血腥的游戏，用下巴杀人简直都不眨眼。”  
阿布罗狄“咔哒”一声折断了手中的铅笔：“我觉得，寝室的精神文明建设还需要加强。”

68、  
艾俄罗斯对着镜子左看右看，那双大大的翅膀金光璀璨无比华丽——  
他拍了拍看起来就很结实，事实上也很有分量的装备，玄武和哈宾杰两个人操纵着威亚机帮他往高处飞去。  
由于始终找不到很好的角度，艾俄罗斯不得已在空中反复上下来回，玄武无比崇敬的眼中正一圈圈晃动着蚊香的前辈。  
在被转的晕头转向后，艾俄罗斯向着阿布罗狄喊道：“请问我到时候能有脚踏实地的戏份么？”  
阿布罗狄心不在焉的啃了一口苹果：“你有一句遗言的时间可以躺在地上。”他忽然想起了什么：“你飞的时候小心些，可别把黏上去的胡子给飞走了。”

69、  
根据阿布罗狄之后的回忆，米罗的思想工作实在不太好做：“为艺术献身的觉悟实在太低了……”  
“这个角色简直就是为你量身定做，神秘而美艳，冷静又残酷。”阿布罗狄在轮到自己上阵拍摄的化妆准备期间也没放弃对米罗的教育：“性格大气果决，武力生猛剽悍，为人爱恨分明，戏份充足抢眼——而且还是难得有感情戏的角色，米罗，能得到这个角色你绝对是赚到了。”  
米罗几乎是咬牙切齿的说道：“你说的没错，但是——为什么我必须反串成一个女人？相比起来你不是比我要更合适么？”  
“你说什么我听不见。”阿布罗狄才刚刚穿戴好自己的装备，他用玫瑰花轻轻敲打着米罗的脑袋：“你也别磨蹭了，修罗还很期待和你见面呢。”  
“阿布罗狄，我真心的祝福你。”米罗反手握住那朵玫瑰花：“在这次演出里美不过一分钟。”  
“对我来说，一分钟就足够啦~”

70、  
撒加仔细的研读过剧本：“首先，非常感谢你将这个重要的角色安排给我，这是对我的考验，也是对我的挑战。”  
“不，老大，您不要这么谦虚，这种角色只有你才有实力担当得起。”  
“其次，这个角色有三种造型，我认为对其它演员不太公平。”  
“身为头号反派，多换几套装备刷刷时髦值也是理所当然的事情。”  
“而且我觉得……刻耳柏洛斯这套换装实在太过于夸张，恐怕我到时候力有不逮。”  
“别担心，到时候我们绑加隆来假冒你也是可以的。”阿布罗狄在记事本上随手加了一笔：“我早说过，这次话剧是学生会全·体·高·层·倾力打造。”


	8. Part.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我今天报道的姿势果然不太对——玄武如此确信。

71、  
在本科学院热热闹闹齐心协力（？）的时候，研院仍在进行着惨烈的阶级斗争，学生会暂时以人数优势取得了微弱的上风。  
然后在学生会例行会议开到一半之时，会议室门外猛地传来阵阵狮子的咆哮声，希绪弗斯手里的铅笔当即被他折断成两截。  
最后艾尔熙德视死如归的站起身来走向地狱之门，阿斯普洛斯漫不经心的将原本的发言稿统统抹上黑色的叉记，写下了触目惊心的短短几个字。

72、  
史昂和童虎两个人也因此成为了兵家必争之地——于是，童虎积极勤奋，加班加点，爱岗敬业，早出晚归，恨不得直接在办公室打地铺。  
另外一位基本以神龙见首不见尾的方式出没，每次抓到人都说不上几个字，史昂就找出各种理由迅速遁走。  
该隐在第十次抓人失败的时候接到匿名短信：“只不过我必须提醒你们一件事情，就算加上史昂和童虎，你们的人数也不比我们多！！！”

73、  
穆慢条斯理，不急不缓的从包里拿出文件夹来：“两位老师希望研院双方势力可以和谐相处的心愿，我们也都非常理解，而作为前辈来说，他们的行为也起到了以身作则的意义，我们也希望他们能成为值得学习的榜样。”  
“但是逃避终究不是解决问题的最终办法，一定要你们进行抉择只会加强两方的龃龉，所以说为了研院的和平和校庆的顺利，我们会想方设法阻止矛盾的扩大化，必要时也会强行提供不必要帮助，那首先，两位老师的选择就会成为重要的一环。”  
“说重点。”  
“鉴于你们是本科院的辅导员，我在此谨代表校庆节目筹划小组邀请两位的加入。”

74、  
至于童虎被逼迫着化妆成为一个紫皮老头，并拍摄照片作为舞台剧相关道具的事情，就是以后的故事了。

75、  
希绪弗斯在寝室召开的秘密会议上慷慨陈词：“我们绝对不可以向社团方面妥协，同时必须建立起学生会不可摧毁的尊严和威信，对于擅自恐吓他人的行为要强烈谴责……艾尔熙德，都是我的错，是我害你羊入虎口……”  
转折来得太快众人还未反应过来，艾尔熙德咳嗽了一声，握住希绪弗斯的手：“首先，我想说我不是羊，另外戈尔迪是头狮子……”  
“那个……”雷古鲁斯的脑袋从门后探出来：“撒加和卡妙来了。”

76、  
撒加相当熟练地迅速在寝室有限的空间里找到一块可以让两个人落座的地方，卡妙立刻递上文件夹：“关于上次两院联合会议的一些议题，我们现在讨论下来，发现还有些细节需要与你们再度核实。”  
希绪弗斯环视了周围一圈穿着各色睡衣的人，与眼前衣冠楚楚的撒加和卡妙，他说道：“你确定要在这种场合谈如此严肃的话题么？”  
“听说你们的会议室曾遭到恐怖袭击，为了大家的安全……”撒加话音未落，就听到阵阵狮吼穿墙而来，他面不改色：“地点其实并不重要。”  
楼下的雷古鲁斯正开开心心的逗弄着戈尔迪。

77、  
玄武坚持每天前往学生会报道，他推开会长办公室的大门就看到——  
会长躺在沙发上，脸上盖着一本最新的旅游杂志，整个人似乎都变得与以往不同的散漫。  
我今天报道的姿势大概不太对……玄武这么想着，而会长好像也醒了过来，他拉开遮挡面部的书本，看见玄武站在门口就慢悠悠坐起身来，笑嘻嘻的说道：“你来了呀。”  
我今天报道的姿势果然不太对——玄武如此确信。

78、  
今天的会长是吃错药了，还是……压根就没吃药啊！！！玄武一边想着一边抱着厚厚的材料在学生活动中心里上下奔波。  
而下达各种劳碌指令的会长正坐在办公室里舒舒服服的吹着空调，喝着可乐，嚼着薯片，开开心心的打着电脑游戏。

79、  
穆和贵鬼在看到玄武第七次从窗前经过后，终于觉得事态有些不对了。  
在好友的问询下，玄武解释说：“撒加学长说前些日子因为舞台剧的事情，耽搁了一些工作，积压很多文件来不及处理……”  
贵鬼一副原来如此的表情，而穆皱皱眉：“撒加现在……应该在和研院那群前辈斗智斗勇，卡妙刚刚还发短信说估计一时半会回不来，玄武你是见鬼了？”  
“是不是最近学习压力太大了？”贵鬼关切的说道。

80、  
玄武撞开办公室大门的时候，刚好看到雷古鲁斯扑进“会长”的怀中：“加隆你今天怎么有空回来啦~！”  
两人嘻嘻哈哈了一顿才发现门口已经要石化的玄武，加隆潇潇洒洒的走上前去：“你好，我是加隆，学生会外交部部长，也是撒加的孪生弟弟。”


	9. Part.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然而对于撒加来说，属于他的战斗才刚刚开始——

81、  
“在外部矛盾无法调和的时候，引发内部矛盾不失为一个良好的解决方案。而反过来也一样成立。然而，仅仅转变战斗方向只能起到暂时缓解冲突的作用，要取得最后的和平与胜利，仍需要漫长的奋斗和努力。”  
——以上内容摘选自当届学生会长撒加的工作笔记。

82、  
然而对于撒加来说，属于他的战斗才刚刚开始——  
“加隆！立刻从我的床上滚下来！”  
“哦？你海风吹的多了是吹的听力也不好了？”  
“还是说……要我来考验一下你在海边锻炼出的筋骨？”  
接下来发生的事情，见证者们都拒绝描述。

83、  
与此同时，卡妙正对米罗描述撒加与研院学生会斗智斗勇的飒飒英姿。  
“这是一场兵不血刃的战役，老大以一人之力单挑十二人组成的铜墙铁壁，然而老大毫无惧色直面考验，成功的闯过刀山火海，突破最后获得了双子座的圣衣，他的实力毫无争议，堪称圣域第一人！……”  
“……卡妙你最近又看了什么奇怪的东西？”  
卡妙扶了扶并不存在的眼镜：“算算时间你还是先去解救加隆吧。”

84、  
加隆眯了眯眼，伸手抓住米罗的肩膀，下一刻硬生生的将他按在了床上。  
米罗气息一窒，继而爆发式的喊道：“加隆哥我错了我真的知道错了！我真的没有告诉撒加其实是你……唔唔唔唔——”  
浴室里水声哗哗。

85、  
卡妙接到笛捷尔电话的时候，还隐约能听到他身后阿斯普洛斯正时而激烈又时而柔和的说话声，卡妙酝酿了片刻：“……你们辛苦了。”  
“不客气，替我们谢谢撒加。”笛捷尔的声音温柔的可以掐出水来：“请尽管将阿斯普洛斯交给我。啊！——”  
电话毫无征兆的被挂断，卡妙心情很好的推开了阳台的门。

86、  
雷古鲁斯轻轻易易就出卖了以希绪弗斯为首的一帮人。  
“撒加说，他们的剧本都存在严重的漏洞，选择任何一方都会造成巨大的隐患，然后导致不可挽回的惨剧，他们不可以为了一己私欲而赌上整个学院的命运，最好的办法就是取己精华，去敌糟粕，强强联手是仅有而且必须选择的出路。”  
艾欧里亚顺口问道：“你说的可信么？”  
“这是加隆从撒加笔记里偷看……咳，听撒加说的。艾欧里亚，说好的学霸押题呢？”

87、  
该隐无比怀念社团联盟齐心协力与学生会进行长期抗争的时光，而不是眼下这样内部就乱战成一团。  
终于他忍无可忍：“凯撒收好你的戈尔迪不然我们今晚加餐烤全狮！卡迪纳尔你闭嘴小心我折烂你所有的花！释静摩你虽然不说话但别以为我不知道你在打什么小九九！迪斯托尔你再吵我立刻把你打包钉死在你的棺材桶里！……”  
然后他心情舒畅的甩了甩头：“还有你们认错人了，我不是该隐，我是亚伯。”

88、  
童虎泡了一壶庐山云雾茶，斟下两杯与史昂对酌，初秋的阳光透过尚还浓密的树叶投进窗户，也带起风吹沙沙的响声。  
“今天的天气真好啊。”

89、  
贵鬼醒过来的时候，就看到阿莫尔十指翻飞，端端正正的坐在床上口中念念有词，如果不是了解室友对戏剧表演和木偶艺术的狂热爱好，贵鬼可能会直接叫上不动来驱邪，或是玄武来个友情升天霸。  
“所以，两位前辈还是直接将自己战斗时精彩的表现完美展现比较好哦～”阿莫尔嘻嘻笑着发出了短信。

90、  
无论如何，几天后一份叫做《冥王神话remix》的剧本终于诞生了。  
学校走道里铺天盖地的海报上印着参演众人挤成一团的剧照。  
“没办法啊，这是他们唯一一张全员入镜的照片。”阿布罗狄耸了耸肩膀，他才懒得回忆拍摄时惨不忍睹的壮烈景象。


	10. Part.10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恶作剧的更强音节来自米罗的加入。

91、  
加隆的假期只有短短一周，所以他分外珍惜这短暂而又难得的相聚时光，在他摆出严肃刚正的表情指挥着玄武进行一些匪夷所思的指令时，围观全程的米罗表示自己从未见过如此听话可爱的后辈。

92、  
玄武的日常就多出一项任务——分辨学生会会长的身份真假，然而源于种种不可说的原因，他失败的几率未免有些太高。  
撒加总是怜悯的摇摇头，接着重重一巴掌拍在加隆的脑袋上，然后继续循环往复乐此不疲。

93、  
恶作剧的更强音节来自米罗的加入。  
玄武醒来的时候已经是黄昏时分，逆光里的脸仅仅模糊成镶着金边的轮廓，夕阳透过黯然成深蓝色的发丝落进玄武的眼底。  
然后他听到学生会长熟悉而亲切的语调，只是或许阳光太热烈，将他原本低沉的声线都照的有些高扬：“去我们的寝室，把那群家伙叫来开会。”  
他的身影在渐渐笼罩而下的夜色里显得颇有几分孤独和落寞，玄武揉揉还没彻底清醒的眼睛，向着寝室楼的方向奔去。

94、  
寝室里自然正是一派欢（ji）声（fei）笑（gou）语（tiao），玄武敲开离得最近的房间大门：“会长说，要你们快去开会！”  
在短暂的沉寂之后，修罗抬起手指了指浴室的方向，接着转头又继续沉迷于联机对战：“……你们这群趁人之危的东西！我要给你们都记过！”  
玄武不明所以的拉开浴室的大门，正见到两个长得一样的人以全裸的姿势在花洒的水流中对打，他倒抽一口冷气：“会长……回来的好早啊……”  
撒加和加隆双双停止动作，对视一眼后又一起看向了玄武。

95、  
穆露出神秘的笑来：“你知道为什么研院的会长是希绪弗斯，而不是阿斯普洛斯呢？”  
贵鬼挠了挠头：“……为什么？”  
穆满意的说道：“其实是因为……”  
贵鬼的一通电话突兀的终结了这段对话，哈宾杰的咆哮声透过电波都要震痛穆的耳膜：“玄！武！他！不！行！了！！！”

96、  
玄武躺在米罗的床上，而罪魁祸首就像没事人一样躲在卡妙的位置上玩着PSP，撒加和加隆一左一右的敲打他的脑袋作为惩罚。  
贵鬼就挤坐在玄武身边安慰他：“你只是不小心认错人，但能看到学长们出浴的珍贵场面，你一点都不亏。”  
玄武双手一摊。  
贵鬼就好心的继续说：“你只是挨了几下打，学长们却牺牲了自己的隐私。”  
玄武双腿一挺，决定继续装死以示对贵鬼的不满。

97、  
沙加面无表情的坐在边上练习瑜伽，穆笑眯眯的欣赏着他摆出各种扭曲奇异的造型：“你选择拯救玄武的时机很好。”  
“……我尚且知道何为慈悲之心。”沙加单脚站立，兀自岿然不动，金发掩映下的双眸犹在紧闭。  
穆的眼神里不掩饰困惑之意：“可是你之前明明都不是这么说的。”  
“这就是人生的无常。”

98、  
“不管怎么说，打人的这种行为不好，您身为学生会会长更加要严于律己，以身作则。所以……”修罗绷着脸棒读道：“按照校规……”  
“修罗。”撒加抬手将他挡在脸前的册子按下去，笑容和善温馨：“所以，我现在决定发布新条例，你没有异议吧。”  
还躺在床上的玄武顿觉眼前一黑。

99、  
“作为补偿，我决定告诉你一个秘密。”加隆对着玄武，用只有两人才能听清的音量说道：“看见那座高塔了么？据说顶层是学生会长的专用浴室。”  
“原来当时那个人是你么！——”

100、  
分不清撒加和加隆，大概会被各种正经不正经的麻烦打扰。  
分不清帕拉朵克丝和茵特格拉，大概会接受爱♂的洗礼教育。  
分不清该隐和亚伯，好吧这确实是个真正的难题。  
分不清阿斯普洛斯和德芙特洛斯……嘿！你确定你的色觉这么差劲么？  
而分不清白礼和赛奇……你猜猜阿斯普洛斯为什么丢了到手的学生会会长的位置。


	11. Part.11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 于是——他们以最随心所欲放飞自我的着装风格出现在体育馆门口，首当其冲的撒加只单单裹着一条床单就大步跨入硝烟弥漫的体育馆中，宛如威风凛凛的英雄王者。

101、  
轰轰烈烈的求职季如期而至，贵鬼和玄武出于好奇也浑水摸鱼着参加了几次宣讲会，回到宿舍后，两人犹是兴致勃勃的讨论个不停，不知觉间，宿舍的几人都已经被吸引了过来。

102、  
贵鬼想了想：“我将来想学习史昂老师和穆先生那样，成为一名人民教师。”  
玄武点点头：“那我可以也和你一起，你负责教育知识，我负责管理纪律。”  
哈宾杰抓抓脑袋：“为什么感觉你们以后的学生很可怜……”  
而两人并没在意哈宾杰的话，转而开始热烈讨论将来创建学校的前景，玄武思索片刻：“你觉得Palaestra这个名字怎么样？”  
贵鬼拍拍手：“玄武你真是太聪明了！”

103、  
阿莫尔笑言道：“我希望以后能成为一个表演艺术家，这全世界的舞台都将属于我。”  
不动只摇摇头：“我只需要能坐着不动，独自思考这世界的断罪和救赎。”  
席勒若有所悟：“那不动以后可以考虑去做专职观众，只不过真怕你不小心睡着……”  
阿莫尔兴致勃勃的随手掏出几个木偶：“想看看我新编排的巨作——《吉尔伽美什史诗》么？”

104、  
哈宾杰清清嗓子：“我以后要成为一个让人闻风丧胆的大人物！”  
席勒做出沉思状：“我也希望以后能好好的活着，不被死亡所威胁。”  
玄武仍一片茫然：“你们说的好像和我们原来的话题没什么关联……”  
两个人当然不会去理会玄武此刻的担忧和思虑，自顾自坐在一起开始了漫长的忆苦思甜和展望未来。

105、  
时贞怀抱着无比高大卓越的学术追求，在他滔滔不绝五分钟之后，哈宾杰好像忽然想起了什么：“说起来，我们原定的寝室长芳臣好像一直没来报道过。”  
时贞沉默一秒，冷笑一声：“因为他说，不想遵循家庭的安排，而要追求自己的道路。”  
“他想做什么？”  
时贞的笑声变得更为夸张：“远赴重洋寻找忍者之道。”

106、  
火星公司宣讲会发生意外的时候，学生会的各人都还在寝室里享受难得的休息时间，然后在学校的另外一头传来爆炸般的巨响，接着就是十一支手机此起彼伏的交响演奏。  
于是——他们以最随心所欲放飞自我的着装风格出现在体育馆门口，首当其冲的撒加只单单裹着一条床单就大步跨入硝烟弥漫的体育馆中，宛如威风凛凛的英雄王者。  
阿莫尔意外的眨眨眼，这个场景总觉得相当眼熟。  
然后撒加一抬手，其余十人立刻分头关门拉窗，迅速将体育馆暂时封锁起来。

107、  
在艾俄罗斯的协助下，玄武终于从体育馆的角落里抓回了试图逃跑的阿普斯，艾俄罗斯惊奇的打量了一番那团墨黑的不明生物，转而笑道：“阿普斯先生，您不觉得您需要就眼下的情况做出一个合理的解释么？”  
阿普斯的声音却是难以置信的混沌黯哑，艾俄罗斯努力很久也无法听懂他的话，只能与玄武面面相觑打算再谋其他良策的时候——  
索尼娅几步踏到阿普斯的眼前，长长的指甲像是黄蜂的尾针一样尖利的指向他：“阿普斯先生说的是他与校董马尔斯先生原已商量稳妥，准备在宣讲会开始之前做一些小型华丽的特效演出，只是没想到学校提供的器材多有问题，怀疑是否有人从中牟取不良的利益。”  
接下来的话题让艾俄罗斯和玄武立刻捂住耳朵，以防因为听到过于机密的情报而招致人身危险。

108、  
“你们为什么会来这个地方？明明离宣讲会原定的开始时间还有一个多小时。”负责宣传工作的米罗深深质疑起自己的能力：“而且我记得我应该明确告诉过所有人，这次宣讲会布置工作繁琐，不要没事进来打搅。”  
哈宾杰回过头寻找阿鲁迪巴的身影，接着就跑了过去：“部长部长！我来帮你一起搬东西！”  
席勒抬头又低头，抬头又低头，猛地站起身：“部长部长！这里的布置还有些问题！”  
“作为学生会的成员，我们也希望为部长们分担一点工作，所以就提早来帮忙……”时贞在卡妙温（bing）情（leng）的注目里吞下了后面的话：“火星公司的老总长得这么奇怪，我们只是好奇想来看看不行么？”

109、  
穆和贵鬼坐在不起眼的地方拨打出一通又一通电话，全程笑意盎然，仿佛是在与人分享幸福美好的东西一样，然而诸如“赔偿”、“损失”等触目惊心的词语，正在他们的口中接二连三的出现。  
与此同时，沙加和不动手指如飞的敲打着算珠和计算器，在穆和贵鬼打完最后一个电话的时候，写着惊人数额的账本刚好画下结束的0。  
四人满意的整理好自己的装备，回到被收拾干净的会场中央，阿普斯已经被众人包围在最里层，穆笑的满面春风，轻轻地将账本递了过去。

110、  
然而最奇妙的是，火星公司的宣讲会最后仍以一种突破想象力的方式如期召开，成为很长时间以来都无法超越的校园传说。  
而对于阿布罗狄来说，最深的记忆始终是那天结束时，大家都不修边幅的站在空空荡荡的体育馆里笑谈这场终于化解的临头大难，和那个坐在舞台上笑意颇为奇妙的阿莫尔。


	12. Part.12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不负众望的是，研究生院很快就闹出了一个不亚于本科院大战火星人事件的新闻。

111、  
无论本科院方面将封锁消息的工作做的多好，关于这次宣讲会的事故终究还是传进了研究生院，更可怕的是，整个事件因为流言的扩散和扭曲，已经完全改变了模样。  
所以消息传到史昂和童虎耳中的版本，就已经进化成为邪恶的火星人以圣域学院为据点企图征服地球，然而在演练定向爆破之时，被勇敢的学生会成员发现，他们凭着不到二十个人的力量打倒了两百多个外星士兵并擒获头目，成功拯救了这个世界。  
童虎啧啧称奇：“如此富有想象力，他们准备何时去冲击雨果奖？”  
史昂刚刚掐断一个以关心为名的八卦电话，他圆圆的眉毛挤出好几个造型：“他们整天学习、学习、还有学习，是不是读书读傻了？”

112、  
不负众望的是，研究生院很快就闹出了一个不亚于本科院大战火星人事件的新闻。  
密斯托里亚回到圣域学院的日子比原定的时间要稍晚了几天，正是风雨如晦鸡飞狗跳，阿释密达顶着厚厚的啤酒瓶盖在寝室里帮着一起捉拿偷钻进房中的小蛇，释静摩沉默的翻箱倒柜。  
在小蛇终于被以藏统统擒拿的瞬间，密斯托里亚清了清嗓子说道：“奥德修斯快要回来了。”  
房中所有人的动作都停止了下来，而窗外正划过一道闪电。

113、  
社团联盟与学生会终于难得放下矛盾携手共进，顶着突如其来的电闪雷鸣狂风暴雨集中在尚懊热不已的学生会会议室，还包括得知消息后立刻踩着小自行车从本科院涉水而来的童虎和史昂。  
他们面面相觑保持沉默，窗外的雷雨交加足以淹没了所有的声音，希绪弗斯早已汗流浃背，水珠沿着下颔跌落在空白的会议用纸上，他终于忍无可忍站起身一拍桌子——  
“你们说说看，没有空调就也算了，怎么能连电风扇都不给一个呢！！！”

114、  
“奥德修斯堪称圣域学院难以逾越的传奇人物，他是无人不知的天才，也是众所周知的怪物，他曾经以一己之力几乎颠覆圣域学院，然而又在一夜之间消失的无影无踪，仅仅留下一封短短的休学申请，而学校出于爱才之心也未曾将他革除学籍，如今此人突然宣称归来，他是要向学院政权低头妥协，还是重树革命之旗再度反抗？这是教育的失败，还是思维的跃进？这是学校的灾难，还是学生的狂欢？这一切的背后到底隐藏着怎样的秘密和阴谋？敬请期待下一次的……”  
该隐黑着脸，直接把这本会议记录扔到了笛捷尔的脸上。

115、  
迪斯托尔双手托腮开始认真思考起来，到底火星人和奥德修斯比起来谁会更加可怕呢？

116、  
在米罗看见卡路迪亚的下一秒，后者以及其痛苦扭曲的表情倒在了地上，米罗倒抽一口冷气往后退开：“前辈，你的碰瓷技术如此拙劣我怎么会上当——”  
卡路迪亚毫不气馁直接扑上前抱住米罗：“不，你不能这么残忍，你不能对一个患有重度心脏病，随时面临着生命危险的少年弃之不顾，你不能……”  
“前辈，演技太差劲了。”米罗迅速果决的阻止卡路迪亚继续说话的势头：“还是说你碰到了比进医院更可怕的事情？”  
卡路迪亚立刻回复稍稍正经的形象：“看来你们未曾体验过真正的恐怖。”

117、  
艾欧里亚经过哥哥的家教学生的邻居姐姐终于联系上可能是奥德修斯远亲的莎尔娜，在众人难调前言不搭后语的对话之后，莎尔娜紫色的指甲闪耀着神秘危险的光芒：“你们这么做，能阻止他回来么？”  
电话那头原本吵吵嚷嚷的声音瞬间静默下来。

118、  
对于研究生院当前混乱不堪的局面，撒加表示非常不满。  
对于本科院因为这种原因也变得人（hun）心（shui）惶（mo）惶（yu），撒加非常非常不满。  
“我并不认为奥德修斯有你们想象的如此可怕，更何况他休学已久，关于他的故事多半都是无稽之谈，如果他真有通天的本事，我就……咳咳咳！”  
众人都捂住口鼻，惊恐的看着无缘无故砸落在办公桌上的屋顶墙块，离此刻被烟尘呛住咳嗽不止的撒加不过分毫的距离。

119、  
迪斯马斯克瞒着所有人偷偷的调查奥德修斯的学习情况，作为法医系的学生，对那位医学院的传说人物早就抱有好奇和向往。

120、  
阿释密达忘了戴眼镜，不小心丢了一张烂牌：“那个人什么时候回来。”  
释静摩摇了摇头没有说话，顺手碰了一把：“那个人一定会回来。”  
不动刚好可以杠牌：“你们在说什么。”  
“谁知道呢？和！”沙加愉快的推出了十二番。


	13. Part.13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿斯普洛斯只想结束眼下的尴尬局面，他随手点过一排人：“给我们一个合理的解释。”

121、  
生活如远航之船，波涛下是深邃的海洋，谁也不知道晴朗的天空外是否隐藏着截然相反的景象，然而可以知道的是，此刻的风平浪静总会让人错以为当真是现世安稳，岁月静好。  
在奥德修斯始终没有真正露面的时间里，大家终究要忘记一时杂乱无章的生活状况，重新回到原本正常的生活轨迹，像是石子跌入水中，荡起几圈涟漪后消弭无形。

122、  
艾卡拉特以无比颓废的姿势趴在床上，在听到门锁转动的声音后，他将脑袋蒙进被子里试图装作一大团棉花，然而海边的夏季尤其漫长，正常人都不会选择在这种天气里还保持要中暑的方式进行休息。  
“尤其是像你这样号称身体很不好的人——”纪律部长艾尔熙德猛地拉起被子：“我们在任期间要是出现意外，对后辈们影响就会变得很差，变得很差就会失去前辈的尊……”  
保持着龙虾状态的艾卡拉特在一秒停滞后，也不甘示弱的挥舞起双手如同两只有毒的蝎螯：“你这是滥用私刑！——呜！——”  
艾尔熙德懒得多说话就直接把正在垂死挣扎的人直接揪下床丢往门外。

123、  
希绪弗斯心虚的低下头，边上的该隐脸色亦好看不到哪里去，虽然总让希绪弗斯疑心他用手捂着嘴是为了隐藏幸灾乐祸的笑意。  
阿斯普洛斯只想结束眼下的尴尬局面，他随手点过一排人：“给我们一个合理的解释。”

124、  
马尼戈特敲敲双腿：“二老大你知道的，自打从冥界学院参观回来我这腿就不大好用。”  
阿斯普洛斯勉强笑道：“冥界两位教授被你殴打的事情，是不是还得给你记个功。”  
阿释密达扶了扶镜框：“我眼睛不太好，怕是看不清要出危险事故。”  
希绪弗斯伸手蒙住双眼：“我觉得你视力一定比我现在要清楚。”  
卡路迪亚拍着胸脯：“我有先天性心脏病，可经不起什么刺激！”  
阿斯普洛斯重重摔笔：“我看你刚刚这几下像是要发动自杀式攻击。”  
雅柏菲卡咬手指逼出几滴血来：“你们明知道我是有毒的，却还愿意接纳我……”  
希绪弗斯丢去一片邦迪：“你只是熊猫血，别学鲁格老师入戏太多。”  
释静摩淡定的指指喉咙，故意发出几个艰涩难懂的音节。  
艾卡拉特环视一圈发现只剩自己，憋了半晌：“我整个人都不太好。”  
该隐回头看着学生会的正副会长：“我们还是商量看看怎么处置比较稳妥……”

125、  
于此同时的本科院刚刚结束晨跑活动，正三三两两结队往不同方向散开。  
雷古鲁斯迎着朝阳在空无一人的跑道上飞奔——风里满溢着他最怀念的气息。

126、  
“……罔顾纪律，目无规矩，玩忽职守，顽固抵抗，互相勾结，出卖亲友，巧言令色，逃避责任，满嘴谎言，鬼话连篇，以权谋私，情节恶劣，愧为学生之表率，难承工作之重担……”阿斯普洛斯每念一个词，雷古鲁斯就用笔在学生会受罚小分队的脸上记上浓墨重彩的一笔。  
哈斯加特跟随着副会长抑扬顿挫的节奏敲打桌面：“这报菜单……啊不，报罚单真精彩。”  
德弗特洛斯推了把正满脸看好戏的笛捷尔：“如此行云流水，一唱三叹，优美优雅以及优柔寡断，一定是出自你的手笔吧？”  
“你这是夸我还是骂我……”笛捷尔瞬间端正神色，镜片闪烁起严肃的光芒：“所有的事情都是副会长的意思，和我没有关系。”

127、  
“我给你们一个垂死挣扎……咳——”希绪弗斯拉过还跃跃欲试想继续进行艺术创作的雷古鲁斯：“一个将功补过的机会。”  
卡路迪亚毫不畏惧的跨步上前：“我可以选择引咎辞职么？”  
希绪弗斯倒抽一口冷气还未开口，雅柏菲卡也冲了上来：“我也觉得自己难以胜任。”  
马尼戈特见状也赶紧加入：“二老大批评的太有道理了，我压根没脸继续坐这儿。”  
阿释密达试图缓解一下即将崩塌的气氛：“……其实我只需要一个长假静思己过。”

128、  
当学生会上演久违的全武行之际，社团联盟也在进行深刻的反省大会。  
该隐意识到自己的声音已经完全被隔壁沸腾的吵闹淹没之时，他提笔写了两块牌子挂在了艾卡拉特和释静摩的胸前。  
——“功过相抵，再接再厉，无则改之，有则嘉勉。”

129、  
“马尼戈特，为什么叫阿斯普洛斯是二老大？”  
“因为他明面虽然不是老大，但气势上不输真正的老大。”  
“说的通俗易懂一点？”  
“因为他想做老大，但是现在只能做二把手。”

130、  
研究生院学生会工作例会结束后，雷古鲁斯立刻就将整件事绘声绘色的转述给了艾欧里亚，接着艾欧里亚告诉了艾俄罗斯，艾俄罗斯又随手和来提交运动会计划的阿鲁迪巴分享，阿鲁迪巴好心的说给同宿舍的修罗听……等撒加了解全盘情况的时候，就只剩下总结陈词的机会。  
“对于学长们来说，他们愤怒的核心源于让对手见到了自己最丢人的一面，而且人数差距竟然达到了惊人的一倍，往小里说只是区区两人，往大里说却是百分之五十的锐减，换做是你们能忍受这样的失败与屈辱么？”  
挤在寝室里席地而坐的众人集体摇头，并为撒加的睿智判断激烈鼓掌。  
撒加十分满意的享受过热情的掌声：“至于接下来会有如何精彩的发展，敬请期待下回分解。”


	14. Part.14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿布罗狄总结陈词：“想尽一切能想的办法，都是因为一次懒惰的惩罚。”

131、  
希绪弗斯坐在主位上，一本正经毫无动容的念着手里的稿子：“经过我与社团联盟负责人该隐的商讨，及获得学生会和社团部长的一致同意后，现在我将此项目与本科院学生会各位进行交流，以期达成合作意向，并通过今天的会议做好部署落实工作——现在初步决议，于运动会开始前夕，组织开展以全校为范围的辩论大会，主旨意在探讨晨跑制度的合理与否及存在价值，以及对激励学生参与运动健身的方式做拓展思考，同时亦可为运动会起预热宣传的效果……”  
阿布罗狄转转笔，偷偷看了看正奋笔疾书的笛捷尔，坦然的在会议纪要上写道：“冠冕堂皇的说辞，不过是苍白的解释，勇于将过错掩饰，其实谁都能看出本质……”  
沉浸于诗歌创作的阿布罗狄当然意想不到笛捷尔的笔走龙蛇与会议毫无关系，德弗特洛斯随意瞄见笛捷尔正在练习他原本就已至化境的花体字，只得为台上的希绪弗斯重重叹了一口气。

132、  
撒加面无表情的迅速翻动过厚厚的一沓活动资料，接着顺手推给了艾俄罗斯交由他继续往下传阅，在心里腹诽了一顿诸如“你们都准备的这么充分难道我还能说拒绝”、“一看就是有备而来这就是我和前辈的差距”、“作为学生会长为属下也算是操碎了心我理解你”、“希望他们不要变成这个德行”等等一系列内容后方才说道：“对于这件事情，全心全力配合支持本就是责无旁贷，只是现在时间紧迫我……”  
“无妨。”阿释密达交出完整的预算表：“关于经费的情况我已经做好明细，业已和两方老师都做好了沟通工作，沙加，接下来本科院的事情就交给你了。”  
猛然被点到名的沙加从昏昏欲睡的状态里赶紧脱离出来，阿释密达顺势挤坐到他身边就着密密麻麻的报表开始解说。  
艾欧里亚同情的看了看沙加，然后又转过去欣赏另一面的戏码。  
“即使是昔日麻将台上的好牌友，到今时今日不免要反目成仇。”阿布罗狄做如实记录。

133、  
马尼戈特已经抱着笔记本电脑亲切和穆交谈起对于宿舍内安置健身设施的计划：“首先我们考虑将宿舍楼的公共区域全方位的调动起来……”  
“配置看起来很不错。”穆的视线从显示屏延伸开来：“金属外壳，拉丝工艺，银灰色低调且不从众，很是独特。”  
“……为了营造良好的环境，可以适量使用一些装饰，比方说宣传海报、定时音乐等……”  
穆点了点头：“键盘和鼠标的操作感都很流畅，灯光效果繁多，不易造成审美疲劳。”  
“……以及为了保证设施能够物尽其用，我们还设计了一套考勤方案……”  
“散热性能绝佳，屏显基本没有色差。”穆转头问道：“对了，处理器怎么样？”  
“哦，这个，我这台用的是时下最先进的系统……”  
阿布罗狄欣赏过离题万里接近于商业胡吹一样的对话后，低头写道：“多少日夜煎熬，多少计划写好，却比不上眼前一台完美的电脑。”

134、  
米罗和迪斯马斯克面面相觑了一会，决定再垂死挣扎试试，迪斯马斯克猛地站起身来：“关于运动会的前置工作已经……”  
卡路迪亚一往无前的冲了过来将他重重按回椅子上：“你说的问题我都想好了，于是我借助原有的资源重新做了规整，不……不麻烦的。”  
迪斯马斯克看着他一手举着文件，另一手按在胸口上，只得将原本丰富的台词全都吞了下去。  
米罗尴尬的笑看，看向雅柏菲卡：“学长你又有什么惊喜要给我？”  
雅柏菲卡大义凛然的变出一台巨大的扩音喇叭：“各位同学请注意……”  
在米罗扑上去阻止毁天灭地的噪音时，阿布罗狄摇头叹息着记录着：“曾以为的高高在上，曾以为的高冷表象，都变成现在的一锅乱炖汤。”

135、  
而真正负责运动会工作的两位体育部部长却都毫无压力的坐在原处，哈斯加特隔着记事本偷偷打着手机游戏，阿鲁迪巴则埋头苦干，赶着完成前些日子还没写完的选修课作业。  
艾俄罗斯见状不免为他们看起来的玩忽职守感到担忧，阿鲁迪巴却憨然笑道：“犯错的又不是我们，操心啥？”  
阿布罗狄总结陈词：“想尽一切能想的办法，都是因为一次懒惰的惩罚。”

136、  
艾欧里亚重新召集了体育活动相关的社团举行会议，会议说到一半，哲♂学♂社社长沙加已经支持不住伏在桌上开始睡觉。  
作为室友的艾欧里亚当然知道沙加的嗜睡是因为被阿释密达拖着熬夜改账目，然而……等等，哲♂学♂社为什么要参加这个会议？今天可不是辩论比赛现场啊！！  
于是艾欧里亚深呼吸后发动了令人闻风丧胆的狮子吼：“沙——加——！！！”  
在众人都附身捂住耳朵的时候，沙加缓缓张大了眼睛：“麻将不也是棋牌运动的一项么？”

137、  
艾俄罗斯试图拉住穆和马尼戈特的奇思妙想，在穆的带领下每个宿舍门前窗前都悬上了五彩斑斓的旗帜，当秋季的金风光临校园之际，就会让人有种错觉自己仿佛进入了什么严肃的宗教场所。  
穆笑眯眯的回应着艾欧罗斯的质疑：“我觉得这样有助于美化校园，鼓励大家一起走出房间拥抱运动。”  
而马尼戈特选择在固定的时间点全校播放激情洋溢的死亡金属乐，然后带领被吵到或是惊吓到的学生一起在大道上跳起了疯狂的舞蹈，有时甚至激动到原地开始起了花式球类表演。  
艾俄罗斯拉上希绪弗斯也没能阻止他的行为：“只有聆听过地狱的咆哮，才能领悟到现实的美好——再说大家不都在动起来！做最精彩的一代！”

138、  
在两位前辈都无能为力的情况下，修罗义无反顾的站了出来。  
“宿舍管理规定——第一、不得在门窗及重要通道悬挂旗帜、避免造成安全隐患；第二、不得在寝室广播内播放包括并不限于死亡金属等会引起学生强烈不适的音乐，避免造成安全隐患；第三——”  
他拖长声音，意味深长的看向正在重新修改运动会前期各项表演类节目清单的迪斯马斯克：“第三暂时想不出来了，不过你现在设计的节目一定要注意避免造成安全隐患。”  
迪斯马斯克刚刚在纸上落下优美的哥特体签名：“说起来你这前两条规定我以前怎么没见过。”  
“那现在开始有了，因为我就是制定纪律的人。”

139、  
卡妙在欣赏过会议上阿布罗狄灵感爆棚创作的诗篇后，转头看向正为了修改宣传材料近乎要抓狂的米罗，电脑屏幕上的宣传海报又在经历全部重新制作的过程，卡妙掰掰手指发现自己也没有记清楚到底看过了多少版本，接着他向米罗递出会议记录册：“给你些必要的灵感。”  
米罗摆摆手，眼睛继续在屏幕上仔细检查着文字的每一个部分，以确保没有任何的差池，然后他打开原本精心写就的发言稿，开始一字一句的慢慢修改起来。  
卡妙从他桌上拿起一颗苹果惆怅的啃了起来，接着他看不下去对方此刻的痛苦：“要不要我来帮你一起弄？”  
“我的好室友，请你帮我一个忙。”米罗瞪起通红的双眼：“求你让笛捷尔前辈把他那幅眼镜让给我吧！”

140、  
阿布罗狄例常要对近期的工作做汇总与记录。  
他写了几句又涂掉，又写了几句还是涂掉，于是他不满的挠了挠脑袋，心想着那日蓬勃的灵感何时才能再次乍现。  
于是他只好写下干巴巴的字句，最后署上一句：百般花样，碌碌忙忙，一切正常，积极向上。


End file.
